


Swimming

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived atStargatefan.com. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onStargateFan Archive Collection profile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Swimming

##  Swimming

##### Written by humon  
Comments? Write to us at shadowfax2222@snet.net

  * PG [Hu]



* * *

"Common Teal’c, the water is great!"

"Yeah T-man, it doesn’t get much better then…Ahh hell no! That’s it Carter, I’m going to get you!"

Carter turned and pushed off from the wall, hoping that by staying underwater she could avoid the Colonel. She knew that she was going to get it for dumping that bucket of water on the her CO’s head. But it was worth it 1000 times over. 

"Daniel! Get that Super-Soaker over their and fill it up! Carter is done for!"

"Common Daniel, fill-er-up! Carter will be surfacing any minute. Common Carter, are you going to stay down there forever?"

"I believe that she will surface soon for lack of oxygen."

"Thanks Teal’c, the understatement of the centery."

"I did not know that you were keeping score of understatements, O’neill."

"Teal’c, its just an expression…oh hey Carter!"

Sam took a huge gulp of air before submerging once more, but she was to late. As soon as she opened her mouth, the Super-Soaker fired.

Gasp. "Daniel you traitor! Teal’c! Your on my team!"

"How may I be of assistance, MajorCarter?"

"Do a cannon ball and splash water on Daniel and Colonel O’neill!"

"How do I ‘do a cannon ball?’"

"Jump in and make the biggest splash possible!"

"As you requested, MajorCarter."

Splash.

Silence.

"Well, T-man, I didn’t think that is was possible to empty a pool by doing a cannon ball……………………you won." 

**The End**

  


* * *

> © April 2005 The characters mentioned in this 
> 
> story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, 
> 
> the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE 
> 
> SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright 
> 
> property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright 
> 
> Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This 
> 
> fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant 
> 
> for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself 
> 
> are the sole property of the author. 


End file.
